The Ultimate Alliance
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: When evil join forces to plug the world in enternal darkness and the only team to stop them ia a group of good who will win in this struggle good or evil. This is my first fanfic some pairings and you may flame if you like


Well my first fan fiction is on a way hope you enjoy

The Ultimate Alliance

Chapter 1 Falling for a trap

Someone's POV

Somewhere in hell

Hm I'm almost there to achieve my enternal darkness but I need the guardian crystals to do so and I'm ready to leave hell but when I get there I will be too weak so I need some and when I do I will be unstoppable and no one will be able to stop me! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Dante POV

My name is Dante. I am a half-demon half-human warrior. I used to hunt demons by the thousands to avenge my mother but I destroy all of them to extinction including my twin brother Virgil. So now, I am just a mercenary who will do anything for the right price of course. My two partners Slade, Terra; and I we will kill anybody, destroy anything, and go on a rescue mission if we are pay the correct and we love doing ever bit of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Narrator POV (it will stay this way for the rest of the story)

Dante, Terra, and Slade were in an abandon warehouse fighting some rock like monsters.

"Guys they just keep coming" Terra said in a annoy voice as she threw a large piece of rock at five monsters breaking them to pieces.

"Nonsense Terra" Dante said as he was using his sword to slice a monster vertically and stab one that try to approach him and he look as if he was having fun.

"I agree only a few left" Just then the wall blow open to show more monsters coming out (75 to be exact) "Hm maybe I was wrong" punching one in the face making him crumble to pieces.

"Your right, Slade you know what to do"

"Okay" Slade starts putting little devices all over "Okay they all set"

"Good Terra lets get the fuck out of here," Dante said as he ran out

"Wait for me" Terra; yell following Dante then she turn around to see Slade "Come on Slade"

"Just one minute. Go ahead" When Terra left out he follow by closing the door and sealing it to make sure nothing can't get in our out "Gotcha you sons of bitches"

"Where is he?" Dante said as him and Terra waited then Slade finally came out "About time"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Slade said as he walk up to Dante and ask "Will you do the honors" in a gentlemen voice

"Well I will love to" taking the switch popping it open reveling the switch and pressing the button and him Slade, and Terra start walking off and in the background showed the warehouse blowing up in flames

"Well that was interesting," Slade said as he looked at Dante

"Just another day, another pay" said Dante with a smile on his face.

Titan's Tower

"Damn still no trace of her," Robin said as he punch the wall in frustrated spending all day of looking for something.

"Its okay boyfriend Robin" Trying to confront him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy seemly depressed just left to his room with his head down "I'm going to my room" Before the doors close behind him.

"I don't understand how could somebody disappear" Cyborg said as he was looking on the computer trying searching for something but the computer said negative. "Damn nothing"

"I don't know it's not possible for her to just disappear," Robin said turning around to the reminded titans.

"Maybe she just ran away. I'm going to my room to meditate" Raven in her monotone voice before going through the ceiling.

"Damn!" Robin said punching the wall again.

"We'll find her Robin now come and get some rest" Grabbing Robin's hand lending him to the couch

"Thanks Star" Kissing her on the cheek

"I'm going to see if she is somewhere on my computer" Leaving the room

Robin clenching his fist "We will find Terra if that the last thing we do.

In some kind of mansion

"Good job Dante you and your team destroy them damn monsters from terrorizing my city" An old man in his mid 60s said

"No Problem Mayor. Now our reward" Dante said cutting right to the point

"Ah yes here you go" Handed Dante a briefcase.

Taking the briefcase "Thank you and remember if you need a job to be done don't hesitate to tell me" He said with a smile getting ready to walk out the huge office.

"As a matter of fact I do. There has been this monster that been killing people for fun in a little village and the leader of the village had ask to send you and your team after you finish your job to get rid of it"

"Of course for the right price" Saying with smile

"I know I know. I will give you double of that right there after you complete your mission. The village is by a kingdom name Altea" Giving Dante the map.

"Don't worry I will and thanks for the map I'll see later" As he walk out to see Slade and Terra waiting.

"Is that the money?" Slade ask referring to the briefcase.

"Yup 10 million dollars" Opening the briefcase to show Slade and Terra.

"Whoa" Terra said in amazement

"Yeah and if we do another job we will get double this" Closing the briefcase

"What do we got to do" Terra ask

"Kill some monster in a village," Dante said in confidence.

"Where is the village?" Slade ask up for anything.

"It's on this map," Dante said giving Slade the map.

Slade and Terra both look at it "Okay come on" Slade said folding up the map as the three walk off to the elevator.

In the office

"I'm not the one who should be worrying Dante you are. You have fallen into my trap dear brother and external darkness will be my" The old change to a person who look just like Dante but with spike hair. "You and your team won't survive what's waiting for you," Laughing menacing.

Well I hope you liked my first chapter I know it's a little boring but I promise the chapters will get longer, there will be more fighting, and more characters will be introduce oh lets say a guy who wears all black and more. Please review and flame if you must. The next chapter will probably be here in about 2-5 days it's very hard to get a computer and the homework is killing me but I promise it's coming soon. Bye.


End file.
